Tobirama Senju
|Zdjęcie=Tobirama Senju.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=千手扉間 |Rōmaji=Senju Tobirama |Inne nazwy= |Polski=Paweł Szczesny |Japoński=Ken'yū Horiuchi, Kengo Kawanishi~Dziecko |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=A |Urodziny=19 Lutego |Status=Nie żyje |Wzrost część 2=182,3 cm |Waga część 2=70,5 kg |Ranga część 1=Kage |Klasyfikacja=Sensor |Zajęcie=Hokage |Czakra=Uwolnienie Błyskawicy, Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Wiatru, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Yin, Uwolnienie Yang |Przynależność=Konohagakure, Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi |Drużyna=Drużyna Tobiramy, Zespół Eskorty |Klan=Klan Senju |Rodzice=Butsuma Senju |Rodzina=Mito Uzumaki~Bratowa, Tsunade~Wnuczka Stryjeczna, Nawaki~Wnuk Stryjeczny |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=118 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=69 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 |Film=The Last: Naruto the Movie |OVA=Naruto Shippūden: UNSG przerywniki anime |Powieść=Prawdziwa historia Sasuke: Księga świtu~wspomniany |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść }} był członkiem renomowanego klanu Senju, który wraz ze swoim starszym bratem i klanem Uchiha, założył pierwszą wioskę shinobi: Konohagakure. W czasach swojego życia, Tobirama ciężko pracował, aby zapewnić polityczną stabilizację i wprowadził instytucje, które uczyniły system wioski pracującym, co zapewniło jej ciągłość i dobrobyt. Po śmierci swojego brata, otrzymał tytuł . Przeszłość thumb|left|Tobirama i jego rodzina. Tobirama był członkiem klanu Senju oraz synem lidera. Jako dziecko dorastające w Erze Walk był szkolony na shinobi przez swój klan. Pewnego dnia wziął udział w pogrzebie Kawaramy i kilku innych członków klanu. Hashirama wywołał później kłótnię ze swoim ojcem na temat wysyłania dzieci na pole walki. Skończyło się na tym, że Tobirama powstrzymał ojca przed ponownym uderzeniem brata. Później wraz z braćmi rozmawiał na temat przyszłości i pokoju. Wyraził swoją opinię na zakończenie niekończącej się walki poprzez danie Shinobi prawa do poddania się. Jakiś czas po tym jak Itama zginął, dostał od ojca zadanie śledzenia swojego starszego brata. Kiedy Hashirama wrócił z jednego ze swoich zniknięć, Tobirama mówi mu, że ojciec prosi go na rozmowę. Gdy Hashirama zapytał ojca skąd wie o jego spotkaniach z Madarą, Tobirama wyjawia, że śledził go używając swoich zdolności sensorycznych, które są lepsze niż Hashiramy. Towarzyszy ojcu na spotkaniu Hashiramy i Madary i interweniuje z nim, by wyeliminować młodego Uchihę. Gdy na ich drodze stanęli Tajima i Izuna Uchiha przywitał się z tym ostatnim po imieniu. thumb|left|Tobirama i jego ojciec walczą z Izuną i Tajimą. Gdy Izuna i Tobirama się zderzyli, Tajima przygotowany do lądowania rozpoczął śmiertelny atak na niego, który został odparowany przez Hashiramę, który powrócił na pole walki. Zszokowany tym co się stało, słuchał jak Madara odrzuca ofertę pokoju. W miarę upływu czasu i bitw, Tobirama stał się potężnym shinobi, doradcą i prawą ręką starszego brata, który został liderem klanu Senju. W czasie jednej z bitw Tobirama zadał śmiertelne rany Izunie używając techniki Hiraishingiri. Madara wycofał się z powodu ran brata. Przy następnym spotkaniu Madara poinformował braci, że Izuna zmarł od tych ran i przekazał mu swoje oczy dla ochrony klanu Uchiha. Ujawnił im moc Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana, lecz Senju udało się go pokonać. Gdy Tobirama miał wykończyć Madarę, został powstrzymany przez brata. Hashirama zapytał Madarę czy zaufa im, lecz w odpowiedzi usłyszał, że musi zapłacić za ich zaufanie poprzez śmierć jego lub jego brata. Lata przed rozpoczęciem serii, Hashirama stworzył traktat pokojowy z Madarą Uchiha, w wyniku czego w Kraju Ognia powstała wioska skupiająca ninja Konohagakure. Pomimo pokoju z Uchihami Tobirama podchodził do nich z wyjątkową rezerwą, wciąż im nie ufał i starał się ich ograniczać. Po tym kiedy jego starszy brat stworzył tytuł dla przywódcy wioski Hokage, chciał aby to Madara nim został. Jednak sprzeciwił się temu Tobirama, który uznał, że Hokage powinien być wybierany przez cała wioskę. To doprowadziło do wyboru Hashiramy na Pierwszego. Gdy Pierwszy zmarł w czasie Pierwszej Światowej Wojnie Shinobi, Tobirama został powołany na stanowisko drugiego Hokage. Był odpowiedzialny za stworzenie organizacji Konohy poprzez tworzenie różnych thumb|Tobirama ze swoimi uczniami.miejsc, takich jak Akademia Ninja, ANBU, Egzaminy na Chūnina i Policja Konohy, którą stworzył jako znak zaufania do klanu Uchiha. Jednakże, zgodnie według Madary, to pozwoliło oddalić klan Uchiha od rzeczywistych rządów nad wioską. Drugi przez swoją niechęć do Uchihów stopniowo odsuwał ich od rządów nad wioską oraz ich kontrolował. Jak uznał Orochimaru - to decyzja stworzenia Policji wszystko zaczęła. Tobirama chciał dzięki temu kontrolować klan i w razie gdyby pojawił się drugi Madara, szybko go zlikwidować. W pewnym czasie swojej epoki on i Drugi Raikage spotkali się w celu stworzenia sojuszu między Konohą a Kumogakure, jednak Kinkaku i Ginkaku przeprowadzili zamach stanu zakończony fiaskiem. Jednakże ich atak doprowadził Tobiramę na skraj śmierci. Tobirama przeszkolił trzech ninja, w którym byli: Hiruzen Sarutobi, Homura Mitokado i Koharu Utatane. Podczas misji w Pierwszej Wielkiej Wojnie Shinobi Tobithumb|Tobirama i jego drużyna podczas Pierwszej Światowej Wojny Shinobi.|leftrama wykonywał zadanie z Danzō Shimurą, Kagami Uchiha i Torifu Akimichi, znaleźli się w otoczeniu dwudziestu elitarnych wojowników z Kumogakure. Jedynym sposobem na ucieczkę było zaatakować z zaskoczenia, aby inni mogli uciec. Wiedząc, że wyszkolił na ninja wspaniałych wojowników, postanowił samemu zaatakować, a władzę nad wioską powierzyć Hiruzenowi. Po oddaniu tytułu Hokage zginął w walce przeciwko oddziałowi Kinkaku z wioski Chmur, jak przystało na ninja Wioski Ukrytej w Liściach. Osobowość Z tego co było pokazane, można wywnioskować, że Tobirama był dumny ze swoich umiejętności w kwestii kontrolowania wody. Posiadał także poczucie humoru, nawet w dość żenujących sytuacjach. Tak jak jego brat Hashirama, czuł wielką więź z wioską. Jest również człowiekiem niezwykle surowym i upartym. Kłócąc się ze swoim starszym bratem Hashiramą, uciszył go jednym słowem. Mówi tonem niepozostawiającym wątpliwości, jaką pozycję dzierżył. Nie żałuje żadnych swoich decyzji, uważając, że robił wszystko dla dobra wioski, nie bacząc na własne uczucia. Był człowiekiem niezachwianym emocjonalnie, o twardym temperamencie. Karcił swojego brata za wrażliwość i zbytnie zaufanie co do klanu Uchiha. Wygląd Tobiramę charakteryzuje noszona przez niego niebieska zbroja, białe kudłate włosy, a także czerwone oczy oraz czerwone elementy pod jego oczami i na szczęce. Jego ochraniacz na czoło przypomina nieco ten, który nosi Yamato. Posiadał dość specyficzny biały futrzany kołnierz, a na nogach nosił sandały. W nieco innym wydaniu, Tobirama nosił proste, niebieskie kimono obwiązane białym pasem, a także niebieskie spodnie oraz ochraniacze na ręce. Umiejętności Jako Drugi Hokage, Tobirama niewątpliwie był potężnym shinobi i został okrzyknięty jednym z najpotężniejszych shinobi swojej epoki.Naruto rozdział 118, strona 4 Jego siła była wystarczająca do pokonania i do ostatecznego zabicia Izuny UchihyNaruto rozdział 624, strona 12, który był równie silny jak jego starszy brat. Danzō stwierdził nawet, że za jego czasów jako Hokage, nie znalazłby się żaden shinobi, który mógłby mu dorównać.Naruto rozdział 481, strona 8 Czakra Ze względu pochodzenia z klanu Senju, Tobirama odziedziczył potężną siłę życiową i fizyczną. Jego czakra była równie potężna, co pokazał, krusząc ścianę jedynie przykładając do niej rękę i uwalniając trochę czakry.Naruto rozdział 620, strona 10 Potrafił opierać się Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei Orochimaru z łatwością dopóki, tamtem nie wzmocnił techniki, używając DNA Hashiramy.Naruto rozdział 620, strona 11 Ponadto, dzięki dużym ilościom czakry, Tobirama był w stanie teleportować zarówno Naruto jak i Minato w ich Trybach Ogoniastej Bestii na pole bitwy bez zauważalnego wysiłku.Naruto rozdział 645, strony 8-11 Jego pokłady czakry oraz wytrzymałość zostały jeszcze bardziej ukazane, gdy po tym jak jego czakra była absorbowana przez Shinju wciąż mógł użyć potężnej techniki Uwolnienia Wody.Naruto rozdział 646, strona 12 Tobirama wykazał się także pokaźną kontrolą czakry, używając Uwolnienia Wody: Formacja Wodnej Ściany oraz Uwolnienia Wody: Technika Wodnego Smoczego Pocisku za pomocą pojedynczej ręcznej pieczęci, w czasie gdy inni użytkownicy zazwyczaj muszą formować ich bardzo wiele.Naruto rozdział 120, strony 2-4 Zdolności Sensoryczne thumb|left|Tobirama wykrywa obecność wroga. Oprócz jego umiejętności bitewnych, Tobirama był także bardzo uzdolnionym sensorem już od czasów dzieciństwa. Poprzez zwykłe dotknięcie ziemi palcem wskazującym, mógł wykryć obecność i liczbę wrogich shinobi.Naruto rozdział 481, strona 4 Był w stanie wykryć czakrę Madary Uchihy na polu walki położonym bardzo daleko, dlatego, iż był w stanie odróżnić czakrę pomiędzy różnymi klanami, jak na przykładzie Karin, ustalił, że jest ona jedną z Uzumakich.Naruto rozdział 627, strona 12 Dzięki swoim umiejętnościom był w stanie określić, że nowe ciało Orochimaru w całości zbudowane było z komórek jego brata.Naruto rozdział 620, strona 11 Potrafił użyć swoich umiejętności w połączeniu z jego zdolnościami tropicielskimi, by śledzić dany cel, pozostając niewykryty.Naruto rozdział 623, strona 11 Ninjutsu thumb|right|Tobirama używający Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Za życia, stworzył takie techniki jak Technika Latającego Boga Piorunów.Naruto rozdział 641, strona 3,Technika Cienistego Klona.Naruto rozdział 644, strona 14 Przywołanie: Nieczyste Przywołanie Świata;Naruto rozdział 521, strona 5 jednakże krótko po tym wydarzeniu, technika ta została uznana za kinjutsu.Naruto rozdział 118, strona 5 Natomiast zyskał dzięki niej na tyle duży rozgłos, że gdy osoby z jego pokolenia zostały wskrzeszone, myślały że to jego sprawka.Naruto rozdział 525, strona 2''Naruto''rozdział 526, strona 17 Włącznie z tą techniką, utworzył także odpowiadający jej styl walki, który mógłby zostać opisany jako rodzaj natury KamikazeNaruto rozdział 561, strona 2, gdzie dzięki nieśmiertelnemu ciału wskrzeszonej osoby, użycie niektórych technik z bliskiego dystansu lub w ogóle ich użycie , staje się możliwe. Jedną z takich technik jest Wzajemna Multiplikacja Wybuchowych Notek, która tworzy blisko niekończący się łańcuch eksplozji na przeciwniku.Naruto rozdział 639, strony 3-4 Według jednego z członków ANBU, jego ninjutsu było tak bardzo zaawansowane, że znajdowało się na całkowicie innym poziomie niż jakiekolwiek inne.Naruto rozdział 120, strona 10 Biegle posługuje się również ninjutsu bariery, będąc w stanie wznieść barierę kalibru Kage na tyle potężną by złapać w nią Dziesięciu-ogoniastego.Naruto rozdział 631, strony 8-9 Czasoprzestrzenne Ninjutsu thumb|left|Tobirama używający Techniki Latającego Boga Piorunów by zaskoczyć Obito na polu bitwy. Tobirama był także bardzo uzdolniony w posługiwaniu się Czasoprzestrzennym Ninjutsu. Jako twórca tej techniki, posługiwał się nia z taką wprawą, że Minato Namikaze był zszokowany gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Tobi był bardziej biegły w posługiwaniu się nią niż Tobirama i on sam.Naruto rozdział 627, strona 10''Naruto'' rozdział 502, strona 12 W sposób użycia techniki tej, Tobirama włącza również własną unikalną pieczęć, której używa do oznaczenia miejsc lub obiektu, w które zechce się przenieść. Ponadto jest zdolny do teleportowania wielu osób bez potrzeba towarzyszenia im lub pozostawania z nimi w bezpośrednim kontakcie.Naruto rozdział 627, strona 12''Naruto'' rozdział 650, strony 5-6 Tobirama jest również w stanie połączyć się z pieczęciami utworzonymi przez innego użytkownika techniki.Naruto rozdział 673, strona 11 Był na tyle szybki by odeprzeć jedną z kul Obito Uchihy zanim zdążyła się rozwinąć, pomimo użycia do tego celu cienistego klona, które jak zostało powiedziane są wolniejsze korzystając z tej techniki.Naruto rozdział 641, strony 1-2''Naruto'' rozdział 641, strona 11 Zdolności Tobiramy zostały jeszcze pokazane gdy był w stanie teleportować zarówno Naruto jak i Minato w ich Trybach Ogoniastej Bestii na pole bitwy.Naruto rozdział 645, strony 8-11 Tobirama jest w stanie wykonywać znakomicie wymierzone w czasie ataki oraz teleportować się do wcześniej rzuconego przez siebie kunaia by atakować swojego przeciwnika ze wszystkich kątów na raz, nie zostawiając prawie czasu na kontratak. Wynikając z możliwości posługiwania się tą techniką, Tobirama mógł użyć także Cięcia Latającego Boga Piorunów, włączając do niego użycie kenjustu i miecza by przeteleportować się natychmiastowo do wroga i zadać niszczącą niszczącą ranę jednym uderzeniem.Naruto rozdział 624, strona 10 Tobirama jest też zdolny do transferu siebie i kilku osób naraz.Naruto rozdział 627, strona 12 Kolejną pochodzącą od Shunshin no Jutsu techniką jest Natychmiastowa Zamiana Techniki Latającego Boga Piorunów, która pozwala mu na zmianę położenia z innym użytkownikiem Techniki Latającego Piorunów, którego wcześniej oznaczył. Technika ta została zademonstrowana razem z czwartym hokage, Minato Namikaze i razem byli w stanie doprowadzić do ataku z zaskoczenia na jinchūrikim.Naruto rozdział 641, strony 14-15 Transformacja Natury thumb|right|Tobirama używa elementu wody. Tobirama był głównie znany z jego umiejętności związanych z posługiwaniem się Uwolnieniem Wody. Mógł użyć Suiton: Suijinheki w miejscu w którym nie było wody poprzez uwolnienie jej z ust, a następnie wykorzystać ją do użycia innej techniki, jak Uwolnienie Wody: Technika Wodnego Smoczego Pocisku za pomocą pojedynczej pieczęci ręcznej.Naruto rozdział 120, strony 2-5 Dodatkowo, mógł on dowolnie manipulować wodą, rozdzielając ją na poszczególne części i odparowując.Naruto odcinek 71 Właśnie ta, wśród wielu umiejętności jest powodem dla którego jest on uważany za najznakomitszego manipulatora Uwolnieniem Wody.Naruto rozdział 120, strona 4 W anime zostało pokazane, że potrafił użyć Uwolnienia Wody: Wodnej Kolidującej Fali do ataku i pokrycia ogromnej przestrzeni wodą. W przestrzeniach wodnych, mógł on poruszać się i pozostać przez znaczną ilość, bez żadnych szkodliwych efektów. Na domiar, mógł użyć macek wodnych do chwytania oraz do zaciągania celu pod wodę, by go utopić. Potrafił także wyrzucać wielkie pociski wodne, będące w stanie do zniszczyć nasyconą czakrą ziemną zaporę.Naruto odcinek 71 Kenjutsu thumb|left|Tobirama, śmiertelnie raniąc Izunę Tobirama, praktykował kenjutsu już od dzieciństwa; pewnego razu był widziany używajac miecza przeciwko młodszemu bratu Madary, Izunie.Naruto rozdział 624, strona 2 Był także w stanie użyć Cięcia Latającego Boga Piorunów by śmiertelnie zranić Izune na polu walki, biorąc użytkownika Mangekyō Sharingana z zaskoczenia.Naruto rozdział 624, strona 10 W anime, zostało powiedziane, że dzierżył Miecz Boga Piorunów, ostrze z elektrycznymi właściwościami oraz iż opanował jego użycie pomimo zabójczej natury miecza.Naruto odcinek 105 Inne Umiejętności Tobirama wykazał również duże rozeznanie i zdolności w dziedzinie taijutsu, jak i dobrą współpracę i koordynację ze swoim starszym bratem, Hashiramą Senju. Zaprezentował także wyostrzony refleks oraz pokaźną szybkość. Podczas ataku Obito po staniu się jinchūrikim Dziesięciu- ogoniastego, Tobirama był nie tylko w stanie na niego odpowiedzieć, obkleić Obito wybuchowymi notkami dla własnego ataku,Naruto rozdział 639, strony 3-5 ale i niepostrzeżenie umieścić pieczęć Techniki Latającego Boga Piorunów.Naruto rozdział 641, strona 4 W anime, zostało pokazane iż był też potężnym użytkownikiem genjutsu, będącym w stanie pokryć całą przestrzeń w mroku, z której nawet Trzeci Hokage nie mógł się uwolnić.Naruto odcinek 72 Jest również biegły w posługiwaniu się ninjutsu bariery, będąc w stanie wznieść barierę kalibru Kage, natyle silną by móc złapać Dziesięciu- ogoniastego.Naruto rozdział 631, strony 8-9 Tobirama używał także cienistych klonów, technikę tą, jak sam powiedział, stworzył.Naruto rozdział 637, strona 4 Część l Inwazja na Konohę thumb|left|180px|Orochimaru wskrzesza Hashiramę i Tobiramę Razem z Hashiramą zostali wskrzeszeni przez Orochimaru, przy użyciu Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei, by walczyć z Hiruzenem podczas inwazji na Konohę, aczkolwiek jak się później okazało, nie zostali przywołani z pełnymi siłami, co spowodowane było brakiem opanowania techniki przez Orochimaru. Podczas gdy w pełni świadomy tego co się dzieje i zaskoczony tym iż ma walczyć ze swoim dawnym uczniem, Orochimaru w jego i Hashiramy głowę włożył specjalną pieczęć, pozbawiając ich wolnej woli. Hiruzen szybko decyduje się na zabicie swoich nauczycieli i użył bardzo potężnej ognistej techniki, która została łatwo odparta przez jedną z wodnych ścian Tobiramy, która stała się atakiem zatrzymanym przez ziemną ścianę Hiruzena. thumb|right|180px|Hiruzen pieczętuje duszę Tobiramy Podczas walki, zaprezentował dobrą współpracę i kombinacje ataków ze swoim bratem, zmuszając Hiruzena do przywołania Enmy w roli asysty. Jednakże, Hiruzen niebędący już pierwszej młodości, nie był w stanie pokonać dwóch Hokage, biorąc pod uwagę iż każde zadane obrażenie zostawało zwyczajnie regenerowane. Ostatecznie, dusza jego i Hashiramy zostały zapieczętowane przez Hiruzena dzięki Pieczęci Konsumującego Boga Śmierci i Technice Cienistego Klona, jednak zanim ich dusze zostały całkowicie zapieczętowane, dawni Hokage przeprosili swojego ucznia za kłopot, który mu sprawili.Naruto rozdział 123, Strony 11-12 Dziedzictwo Był odpowiedzialny za stworzenie wielu organizacji i instytucji obowiązujących w Konohagakure i świecie shinobi, takich jak Akademia Ninja, ANBU, Egzaminy na Chūnina i Policja Konohy. Ta ostatnia organizacja została utworzona z członków klanu Uchiha, by podkreślać znaczenie i zaufanie do Uchihów. Jednak tak naprawdę chciał przez to odsunąć Uchihów od władzy nad wioską. Jego decyzja okazała się brzemienia w skutkach, rozgoryczony klan, wiele lat później planował zamach stanu. Decyzje Tobiramy w przyszłości doprowadziły do Masakry Klanu Uchiha. Jak przyznał wiele lat później Orochimaru, wszystko zaczęło się od utworzenia Policy, co sprawiło że wzrosła liczba zwolenników Madary. Drugi pozostawił po sobie również masę technik, takich jak Technika Latającego Boga Piorunów, Cienistego Klona, czy Nieczyste Przywołanie Świata. Technikę te dokończył Orochimaru, a potem została użyta w trakcie Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, przez Kabuto Yakushi. Druga jego technika, Latającego Boga Piorunów, została udoskonalona i używana przez Czwartego Hokage. Zaś technikę klona cienia i jej wszystkie odmiany opanował Naruto Uzumaki. Ciekawostki * "Tobirama" (扉間) oznacza "przestrzeń pomiędzy dwoma drzwiami". "Drzwi" (扉, tobira) są uważane za akces progresu i rozwoju. * Według databooków: ** Jego ulubionymi słowami były: . ** Jego ulubioną potrawą były świeże ryby, złowione w czystych rzekach Konohy. Cytaty * (Do Hashiramy i Itamy) * (Do Hiruzena) * (Do Sasuke) * (Na temat Naruto) Źródła de:Tobirama Senju es:Tobirama Senju ru:Тобирама Сенджу Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Kage